Instinto de hermanos
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: "Por que pudieran aparentar ser distraídos y despreocupados, pero no lo eran. Ginny tenía algo y ellos, pese a no ser muy frecuente, estaban realmente preocupados." [Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black]


_Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

 **Resumen:** _"Por que pudieran aparentar ser distraídos y despreocupados, pero no lo eran. Ginny tenía algo y ellos, pese a no ser muy frecuente, estaban realmente preocupados."_

* * *

" **Instinto de hermanos"**

Ellos se conocían demasiado bien. El titulo de los reyes bromistas de Hogwarts era, sin duda alguna, de su pertenencia. Su fama era bien sabida por todos, desde ser los simpáticos gemelos hilarantes de Gryffindor, hasta la siempre bien encaminada imagen de hermanos sobreprotectores y molestos para con la más pequeña de la familia.

Pero también existía un papel que, aunque tácito y sempiterno, estaba allí, impreso en lo más profundo de sus mentes y ese papel era, como en todo Weasley, proteger y preocuparse por los demás miembros de su familia. Su madre les había encomendado la tarea de cuidar a su pequeña hermana, pero jamás pensaron que durante su primer año en Hogwarts Ginny les causara tanta preocupación.

El comienzo del años había sido, en pocas palabras, normal, exceptuando claro el hecho de haber prácticamente robado el Ford Anglia de su padre para sacar a Harry de la casa de sus crueles tios, y también el hecho de que aparentemente Harry y Ron habían vuelto a robar el auto azul para acudir a Hogwarts volando a través de todo Londres, causando alguno que otro problema a la comunidad mágica.

Omitiendo esos detalles, el inicio de su cuarto año podía haberse considerado normal, hasta que claro, los rumores de que la Cámara de los secretos había sido abierta y que había una criatura mágica letal rondando por los pasillos.

Incluso aquello, siendo muy escépticos, podía considerarse normal en un colegio donde había magia, las escaleras se movían, los excusados volaban en pedazos (aunque eso fuera obra suya), pero algo que jamás podría parecerles normal, era un cambio drástico en la personalidad de alguno de sus hermanos, ya fueran mayores o menores.

Por que pudieran aparentar ser distraídos y despreocupados, pero no lo eran. Y aquel enorme cambio en la actitud que Ginny presentaba en ciertas ocasiones llamó su atención. Pudiera ser esa mirada desenfocada y falta de emociones, o tal vez el hecho de que a veces no recordaba haber hablado con ellos o siquiera haberlos visto, pero cuando vieron a Ginny caminar a través de los pasillos del colegio a altas horas de la noche aun a pesar de las muchas amenazas de castigo por parte de McGonagall y Snape, todo cambió.

Ginny tenía algo y ellos, pese a no ser muy frecuente, estaban realmente preocupados.

Y cuando la Señora Norris, la odiosa gata de Filch, apareció esa noche petrificada junto a ese perturbador mensaje escrito con sangre, todo se volvió peor, porque de alguna u otra manera, ya fuera por su instinto de hermanos mayores o la paranoia que existía desde que Ron se inmiscuyó en un juego de ajedrez mortal gigante, sabían que ella había sido la culpable.

~~~o~~~

 _Este pequeño reto es la primera encomienda del afamado Torneo de los Tres Magos del presente año, dirigido por el Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Escribir sobre la perspectiva de algun personaje secundario sobre ciertos momentos me parecio una idea bastante interesante. Porque, todos tenemos cierta predilección o cariño hacia un personaje que no es protagonista y poder escribir sobre lo que siente y piensa en ciertos momentos, es algo que siempre me ha gustado ya que me permite explotar en poco mas._

 _Sin duda alguna, este fue un buen comienzo de reto para el torneo._

 _Nos leeremos._

 _Atte. Aspros D´Lars_


End file.
